


Dust In The Wind

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Series: Cain!Dean, Estranged!Sam, Dead!Cas 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, hints at Cain/Evil!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd lost it <i>all</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my idea of what could happen if the s9 finale turned out to be like, super heartbreaking. So I guess there's mild spoilers for s9? Nothing serious. It's like a not-so AU??? idk. But I cried while writing it, so that's something. (Also in this fic, Cas still has his wings)
> 
> Inspired by these two tumblr posts:
> 
> [x](http://freckledbuttchester.tumblr.com/post/41063908378/what-if-cas-died-in-deans-arms-and-he-had) [x](http://gracelesscas.tumblr.com/post/80026977746/what-if-the-finale-isnt-crowley-or-abaddon-winning)

Dean _screams_

He screams, and cries, and begs whatever nonexistent God that might be out there.

Dean is straddling the waist of the stiff body underneath him, cupping the lifeless face of one of the only damn friends he'd ever had.

"Cas you stupid son of a bitch! " Dean shouts, voice breaking in a way he's never heard it before.

This hurts, because he knows this is _it_. There's no coming back from this.

"Cas...Cas...Cas," Dean whimpers, leaning his forehead down to rest on the angel's own cold forehead.

And all of a sudden Dean can't breath, sobs are ripping out of him with such force that he collapses completely on top of the body under him.

Dean allows hot, salty tears to stream down his face as everything finally catches up to him.

The Mark of Cain.

The brother who never loved him.

Heaven.

Hell.

Abbadon.

Metatron.

And now this.

He'd lost it all.

Dean breathes heavily, his entire body shaking and tingling and hot and just _overreacting_.

Dean's clothes were charred and burnt and covered in Cas' blood from when he'd held Cas in his arms and watched his already slow breathing come to a complete stop, and felt something burning his skin.

Dean clawed at the earth; digging up handfuls of dirt and squeezing it between his fingers, the dirt burning under his nails, uprooting chunks of grass in a desperate attempt to cling on to _something_ , to feel _anything_.  

Dean sat back up and smacked Cas across the face as hard as he could, hoping that by some miracle, physical violence would bring him back.

Dean felt like a part of himself had been ripped out, torn away from him. Cas had said him and Dean had a profound bond, and now that bond is severed and Dean feels cold and alone and empty and _afraid_.

Cas' last words to him had been pained but stern, commanding words 

_"I need you to be good, Dean. I can see your soul, you **are** good. Deep down, you're good, and you can fight this, Dean,"_

He didn't.

He couldn't.

He wasn't.

He was poison, always had been, and the only difference now was that he'd finally let it overtake him.

Years later, when people dared to question the red, painful looking, feather shaped welts that covered Dean's torso and arms, he'd just chuckle bitterly into whatever alcoholic beverage he was guaranteed to be drinking and say

"It's all dust in the wind, my friend. Dust in the wind."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Cain/Evil!Dean, Sam finally walking away from Dean, and Dean having to watch Cas die in his arms and being left with wing marks forever burned into his skin (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
